


巳博文

by luoxingchen



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoxingchen/pseuds/luoxingchen





	巳博文

“铃，铃，铃。。。”在一阵喧闹的铃声中，一双洁白的手从被窝里伸出按下闹铃。一个金黄色的脑袋从被窝里探出，少年缓缓的爬下床。少年走向浴室时一边用手指抓绕着胸口一边打着哈欠，半眯着眼睛确认方向后，懒洋洋的刷着牙。这时门外响起一阵敲门声，一阵清脆的小孩声响起：“哥哥，早餐准备好了，妈妈叫你下来吃饭。”

博人掌心合在一起，将掌心灌满水，然后将水泼在脸上。博人完全清醒过来，然后回应道：“好，马上就下去。”洗漱完后，博人换上木叶初中帅气的校服。男生的校服是白衬衫配上深蓝色的外套，外加一条深蓝色长裤，他换完衣服后对镜像比个V手势：“完美！”

他背起书包下楼，雏田端着一盘培根向博人道：“快点吃早餐吧，不要迟到了。”博人坐在餐桌前，双手合十道：“我开动了。”向日葵一边吃着早餐一边看着电视的节目，她羡慕的说：“天气预报姐姐真的好漂亮啊，我以后也要当天气预报姐姐！”博人附和道：“向日葵一定可以的！”

向日葵绽放灿烂的笑容：“谢谢哥哥！”这时天气预报姐姐报道道：“以上就是今天的天气预报，接下来将要为您送上特别节目，星座占卜。”向日葵兴奋的道：“来了，来了，这个占卜很准的哦！”天气预报姐姐报道道：“今天最幸运的是——白羊座的你！”

“你将迎来一场不可思议的邂逅，希望你好好把握！”向日葵兴奋的道：“听到了吗？哥哥？今天你最幸运呢！”博人单手支着下巴不以为然的道：“噗，谁会相信这种小女生的玩意儿。”博人站起身背起书包道：“算了，不说了。我先走了。”雏田和向日葵送博人到门口：“路上小心。”

博人骑着自行车飞速穿梭在大街小巷，他嘴里不自觉的默念：“不可思议的歇够么？”不一会儿他放开自行车的扶手，双手枕在脑后：“管他呢！什么不可思议的邂逅！”这时旁边传来一阵熟悉的声音：“喂！博人！你这样是很危险的！”博人看见熟悉的身影，他抬起手打招呼道：“哟！鹿代！早上好啊！”

鹿代绕绕头：“早上好。”他不耐烦的道：“你知不知道每天都要人家提醒你是很麻烦的啊？”博人信心十足的拍了拍胸口：“没关系的啦！这条路我闭着眼睛都可以骑的！”他们经过一条小巷口时，一个老婆婆跌坐在地上，旁边还有一个男子骑着摩托绝尘而去。老婆婆看见博人和鹿代抬起颤抖着的手：“救命。。。。抢劫。。。”

博人连忙抓紧把手加速想要追上那名犯人，他不忘回头大喊：“鹿代！老婆婆就交给你了！”鹿代大声回应道：“我知道了！真是的，一大早就这么麻烦！”博人此时真全神贯注的缩短着与那名犯人的距离，他们彼此之间只间隔了不到十米。

“你别想逃！”说完博人身子向后倾，抬起自行车的前端向摩托车的尾部打去。摩托车失去了平衡向旁边倒去，博人得意得道：“看你往哪儿跑！”这时歹徒迅速的爬起身将手中的短刀向博人扔去，博人敏捷的躲开了他的攻击。

这时歹徒已经坐上摩托快速的冲向博人：“去死吧！臭小鬼！叫你多管闲事！”博人这次来不及躲开被冲击力撞飞，这时一个蓝发少年从一旁冲了出来，这名少年踩在摩托上作为跳板高高跃起往博人靠近。博人暗叫不好“糟糕！他还有同伙！”然而这名少年并没有攻击他而是用手臂环着博人的腰，博人为了保持身体平衡条件反射的抓住了眼前的部位。他的手紧紧的抓住这名少年的脖子，形成了公主抱的姿势。

少年有着鎏金色的瞳孔，看起来既危险又神秘，博人看他的眼睛看得入了神。少年有着一头浅蓝色的头发，少年看着怀里的博人一脸呆愣的表情，突然把脸凑近：“怎么了吗？受伤了吗？”博人脸上一热，连忙别过头：“没事。。。”少年微笑道：“是吗，那就好。”博人别过头时正好看到那个歹徒用诡异的目光看着他们连忙道：“你快放我下来！”

巳月顺从的点点头然后把博人给放下了，博人表面装作谈定脑袋在不断轰炸：“卧槽！卧槽！我刚刚被一个男的！给公主抱了这么久！一个男的！男的！而且一点都没有想要挣脱的意思！”这时这名歹徒内心是绝望的“他把那个黄色头发的小鬼撞飞后突然冲出一个蓝发少年然后两个人就黏到一块去了！完全无视他的存在！”

歹徒放弃了继续攻击的打算，转身骑着摩托离开了。博人发现想要追上，巳月伸出手拦着博人然后对着博人伸出食指比了一个安静的手势：“嘘，你听。”博人安静下来聆听，他听见了警察的警鸣声，从远处至近越来越大声。巳月回答道：“我刚刚已经通知了警察。”博人刚想开口，这时后面传来鹿代的声音：“喂！博人！你没事吧？”

博人转身抬起手道：“我没事！”等鹿代跑到他身边时，博人向他介绍道：“刚刚多亏了这个人的帮忙。”鹿代疑惑的道：“你在说什么呢？这里没有其他人啊？”博人不由得环视四周寻找着那个人的身影，那个蓝发少年早已不见了踪影。鹿代开口催促道：“走了！要迟到了！”博人：“哦。”的应了一声慢条斯理的扶起自行车然后看了看，车子的骨架已经弯曲得变形了。

鹿代发现后叹了口气拍拍自行车的后座对博人道：“上来吧，我载你。”博人咧嘴一笑道：“谢啦！鹿代。”少年灿烂的笑容在阳光下闪闪发光，让鹿代忍不住多看了两眼，他迅速回过头，感觉一个温热的躯体贴在背后后，他开始踏着踏板往学校的方向骑去。鹿代感受着背后传来的温暖的温度脑中拉入思绪的大海，身后的少年与他因为父母的工作关系从小就认识了，从他有记忆开始，身后的少年不管是在干燥灼热的晴天还是冰冷潮湿的雨天都能绽放着灿烂的笑容。

博人灿烂的笑容可以抚平人们因炎热而烦躁的心情；也可以照耀因潮湿而低落的情绪。然而这样的笑容有时候对鹿代而言太刺眼了，并不适合他。想着想着，他们已经来到了学校附近，周围的喧闹声唤回了两人的思绪。跟往常一样和几个同学打招呼后，他们到各自的位置坐下。

博人就这样静静的看着班上的同学，他们有的忙着抄功课，有的忙着讨论XXX明星的新专辑，有的在忙着讨论某某游戏的排位战，周遭的一切仿佛都跟他没有关系，就这样一个人静静的看着这一切。。。。

这时班主任进来大力的拍手：“同学们请安静！老师有重要的事情要宣布！”同学们暂时停下了手中的事情看向讲台的老师，老师看见班上的同学都安静了满意的点点头：“大家都知道川木同学前天转学了，今天我们班上来了一个新的转学生。”班上立刻开始了悉悉索索的说话声

：“新同学啊。不知道是什么样的人呢？”泪期待的说道。

：“希望是个大帅哥！”

：“那如果来了一个丑男怎么办？”

：“不会吧。。。。”

：“希望不会来个刺头，这样的话以后班上的次序就很难管理了。”

：“希望是个大美女，这样我们男生就有眼福了。”

“就是，就是，我们班上的女生不是眼镜娘，就是肥婆，要么相貌平平，要么就是个哭包，整天对着这样的女生我都要审美疲劳了。”说完，获得了许多男生的赞同，一伙人哈哈大笑起来。

“什么嘛！我们女人整天看着一群矮冬瓜，四眼田鸡，眼镜像词典一样厚！有些男生的脸被上面的痘痘挤得快要看不见脸了！要脸蛋没脸蛋，要身材没身材，要身高没身高，简称三无人士。”男生站起身反驳道：“你说什么！臭肥婆！”蝶蝶站起身反击道：“就说你啊！四眼田鸡！”

班长弱弱的劝道：“大家不要吵架。。。”鹿代叹气道：“又开始了。”井阵单手支着下巴饶有意思的看着这场闹剧：“每天不都是这样的吗？还挺有意思的嘛。”班主任无奈的摇摇头，看来自己刚才的感动都拿去喂狗了。他拿起书本拍黑板，发出不小的声响：“好了，大家安静！”然后转头对着教室的门说道：“进来吧，新同学。”

博人单手支着下巴打着哈欠，有点慵懒的看着门口。这时他的眼角看到一丝熟悉的身影，他的瞳孔瞬间放大想要捕捉那个身影。一个身形高挑有着一头天蓝色头发的少年缓缓的走了过来。当巳月站在老师身旁环视整个教室一眼，一眼就在人群找到了他。“你问我为什么？那还用说么。因为他就是我的太阳。”

老师轻咳了一声：“和大家介绍一下你自己吧。”巳月开口道：“我的名字叫做巳月。”班上的女生开始躁动不安，蝶蝶两眼放光：“哇！是帅哥耶！看来我们班有眼福了！”佐良娜推了推眼镜不太感兴趣：“还好吧，普通而已吧，而且他给人感觉有点危险啊。”

巳月直接离开老师往博人的方向走去，老师一脸愣逼的看着巳月。巳月走到博人的座位问道：“我可以坐在这里吗？”说完露出了好看的笑容，让博人看了入了神。当他反应过来时，见新同桌。。。不对，叫巳月的少年还在等着他回应。他咳了一声来掩饰尴尬，然后笑着回答道：“好啊，没问题。”巳月笑了一下然后坐下，老师回过神来无奈的道：“我还没叫你坐下呢。”巳月问道：“全班只有这里有一个空位，请问我不坐这里应该坐哪里呢？”

老师摇摇头：“我不是叫你做自我介绍么？”巳月看着老师：“这种事不管怎样都无所谓吧？”博人愣愣的看着眼前的人，这人也太。。。。不会说话了吧。。。。怎么可以这样说话呢？女生们更加痴迷了：“哇！好酷啊！不但长得帅，性格也好酷啊！”蝶蝶握起拳头很有志气的说：“我决定了！要为了爱情减肥！”说完就将薯片扔进抽屉里，佐良娜不可思议的看着自己的同桌：“不会吧，你是认真的吗！？”

老师无奈的摇摇头，开始上课了。博人向巳月攀谈：“今天早上的事真是谢谢你了！要不然我不知道会怎样呢。”巳月微笑道：“不用客气，你没受伤真是太好了。”两人一见如故，在课堂上聊得如火如荼，但是下课时，一堆的人围了上来，众人叽叽喳喳的问着巳月的事情。博人看着巳月游刃有余的应对着这些人，顿时拉着巳月的手腕：“来！巳月，我们一起去食堂吧。你刚刚转来肯定不知道食堂在哪里。”

博人拉着巳月离开了教室，离开了教学楼，离开了人烟，最终他们来到一片小树林。巳月问道：“不是说去食堂么？”博人慢下脚步，看着天空道：“刚刚只是拉你出来的借口罢了，食堂的东西那么难吃，谁要吃啊”说完还做了一个嫌弃的表情，巳月笑了几声：“那我们去哪里吃？”博人再次被面前这个少年的笑容给吸引了目光，巳月疑惑的问道：“怎么了吗？”

博人不好意思的别过头道：“没什么。”他用手指擦了擦鼻尖，“真是的，都已经第二次了！主要是这人笑起来太犯规了！”他僵硬的往前走了几步就发现了格子洞的篱笆，他两三步的踩着篱笆翻到篱笆外。他回头问道：“我们现在要做的事情不只是逃课哦，还有逃学呢。你要一起来么？”内心渐渐发紧，对那个答案即期待又害怕。

巳月看了博人一眼，没有任何犹豫的像博人一样踩着篱笆翻了出来。博人被他的举动给惊讶了一下，一般来说应该都会犹豫一下的吧。他们到附近的雷门汉堡店吃汉堡，博人一做到座位上就迫不及待的打开汉堡的包装然后大大的咬了一口，他一脸幸福的道:“果然点心就是要吃雷门汉堡！这烤的恰到好处的面包，配上新鲜的肉片上面再加上生菜与美乃滋，这样的搭配简直完美！”

巳月看着眼前的圆形物体不知道要如何下口，博人见状问道：“你没有吃过么？”巳月摇摇头表示没有，博人顿时震惊不比，既然连全国闻名的连锁店“雷门汉堡”都没有吃过，他是从什么地方来的。外国吗？可是听说外国也有不少雷门汉堡的连锁店啊。他摇摇头，也许是父母认为这种食物不健康，所以不给他吃吧，毕竟他身上有种贵公子的气场。

博人露出一个大大的笑容：“既然没吃过，那就试试看嘛！就像我刚刚那样做，我再示范一次给你看哦，拿起来，张开嘴：啊 ~ ，然后大口的咬下去，美味！”巳月小小的咬了一口，味道还不错，不喜欢也不讨厌，他看着博人灿烂的笑颜道：“好吃！”说完咬了一大口，虽然反应冷谈了一些，但是这个答复博人还是很满意：“就和你说了吧 ~ ”

他们离开汉堡店后，博人抱歉道：“对不起，没有考虑到后果就把你带出来了，给你添麻烦了。”巳月摇摇头：“没关系哦，我的父母不会过问我的生活。学校也不能拿我怎样。”博人好奇的道：“那你的家庭背景很强大咯？”巳月带着博人到公园的长椅坐下，他看着博人道：“关于这一点，博人你不也是和我一样么？”

博人愣了一下后，不自在的说道：“你知道了啊。。。。”巳月点点头：“嗯，听说过一些。”博人把手臂枕在后脑勺，躺在椅背上看着天空道：“从小到大，因为我是他的儿子，不管我做的多好，他们只会说一句不愧是他的儿子啊~，或者是谁叫我是他的儿子嘛~,他们眼里就只有他的儿子，根本看不到我这个人。”

巳月握起博人的手，博人把目光转向他。巳月一眼认真的道：“博人就是博人哦，跟是谁的儿子没有关系，你就是你，博人你就是我的太阳。”博人的脸爆红了：“蛤！？你在说什么呢 ~ ”博人知道自己应该甩开他的手的，但是最终。。。。他还是没有这么做。因为手掌上传来的温度太过温暖，让他舍不得离开。。。

他们回到教室后，巳月果然不出所料的被叫到办公室训话。老师一脸严肃的问道：“说吧！为什么逃课！”巳月谈定的回答道：“没有逃课哦，只是出去走走而已。”老师气得觉得自己的脑壳都要翻过来了，他提高声量：“在上课时间离开学校就叫做——逃！——课！”附近的老师纷纷向班主任投去同情的目光，更有老师悄悄的向他们靠近准备发表一番震撼人心的言论。老师深吸一口气压下怒火：“是漩涡同学怂恿你的吧！不要和他走得太近了！”

巳月疑惑的问道：“跟博人没有关系，是我自愿跟他离开学校的。而且我听说博人的成绩可是一直一来都是全校第一，好多学校的高材生的分数都比不过他，难道是我的消息有误吗？”班主任无奈的道：“不。你听说的没错，他是我们学校初三统考最有希望拿到状元的高材生。但是他的品行有些问题，让很多老师头疼不已。”

其他的老师听到后纷纷点点头，谁会想到一个常常不交作业，迟到，旷课的学生考试还稳坐年级第一的宝座，而且顾忌到他的家世很多老师都是睁一只眼闭一只眼。巳月反驳道：“难道我不应该向年级第一学习么？至于品行么，那种事不管怎样都无所谓吧，成绩好就够了。”

老师们被震撼的说不出话来，巳月看了看还在处于震惊状态下的班主任：“老师你没事的话我就先走了，博人还在等我。”说完就离开了，这时才有老师回过神来，他们拍拍班主任的肩膀以示安慰，这下好了，这间学校又多了个刺头，而且态度非常嚣张呢。

一名老师向班主任说道：“这下好了，两个刺头都在一个班里，辛苦你了，老师。话说这个转学生与漩涡同学的关系怎么变得这么好了？都已经直呼名字了。他才第一天转来不是么？”班主任一脸生无可恋的趴在桌上，这时一通电话响起，老师接了电话后又连忙出去了。这时班上的人一直在注意着回到班上的巳月，觉得他应该会受到处分，但是看他一脸气定神闲的样子又不像。

当巳月在博人旁边坐下时，博人关心的问道：“怎么样了？有没有处罚你啊？”众人连忙竖起耳朵深怕错过重要的讯息，巳月摇摇头：“没有，只是和我说了几句话。”博人松了一口气：“幸好没有害你受到处罚。”巳月突然伸出手摸摸博人的头，班上顿时变得鸦雀无声。。。

一名紫色头发的女生迅速的掏出手机“咔嚓”的拍了一张高清无码的照片然后露出了神秘的微笑。。。。博人脸红的拍开他的手：“你干嘛啦，大家都在看呢！”巳月微微一笑：“没什么，只是突然想这么做。”博人看着面前这个少年，“这个人果然很奇怪。不过。。。。好像也不坏”他看着窗外的蔚蓝如同大海一般的蓝天如此想到。

放学时，鹿代和井阵走到博人的座位：“走了，一起回去吧。”博人看了一眼巳月：“抱歉了，你们有自行车的可以先回去。我的自行车坏了，坐电车回去好了。”鹿代看了博人一眼然后看了坐在一旁的巳月一眼：“明天见。”说完就和井阵一起回去了，博人站起身对巳月说：“走吧，回家。你是用走路还是电车？”

巳月背起书包，和博人一起离开了学校。血红色夕阳映照在盛开的凤凰花上，将树衬托得仿佛燃烧了起来。如同凤凰在涅槃时燃烧自身，当风吹响火焰时，点点火星在空中飞舞，那个场景让博人停下了脚步。当博人停下脚步时巳月也停下了，巳月看了一会儿飞落的花瓣后向博人说道：“真美。”

博人回答道：“是啊。”这时一片花瓣跌落在他的手心里，他的神情出现一丝落寞但是在这一瞬间一阵风吹起将炎热的天气给吹凉，花瓣被风从地上吹起时遮挡了人们的视线，同时也掩盖了博人的表情。当巳月再次看向博人的表情时，落寞已经变成与平时一样的大大的笑容。

博人打破沉默的道：“我有些明白为什么这花叫凤凰花了。”巳月看着博人：“难道不是因为这个花的花形像凤凰吗？”博人微微一笑道：“不只是这样哦，凤凰花开两季，一个季节开放象征相遇一个季节象征离别，开放时如同凤凰一样灿烂夺目，虽然会凋谢但是它绽放时的盛况会永远留在人们的脑海里。不知道一个人可以留在人们记忆里多久呢？”

巳月回答道：“别人我不知道，但是我会永远记得。因为博人是我的太阳。”博人脸红了红，虽然不知道是怎么回事不过他应该是在安慰自己吧。“谢谢你。”巳月牵起博人的手：“我们走吧，再耽误下去天都要黑了。”巳月拉着博人一路小跑到火车站，当两人都买好票在月台等待着电车时，博人仍然在不断喘气。他摸了摸自己的胸膛，隔着薄薄的布料可以感受到里面的剧烈跳动，“奇怪，自己的体能怎么下降了这么多，才跑一下而已就喘成这样。心跳也跳动太快了，看来自己应该多锻炼了。”

这时一阵冰凉的物体贴在博人的额头上，他抬起头一看巳月拿着一瓶冰汽水然后作势递给他：“没事吧？”博人一把接过仰起头咕噜咕噜的灌着，细长白皙的颈部暴露在灯光下，把自己最脆弱的要害展现给面前的少年。巳月的目光变得黯淡，喉结上下滚了滚。博人喝完后，用手臂的部分擦了擦从嘴角边缘流出来的水丝，或许因为擦得力道过猛，博人的嘴唇变得红彤彤的。

这个动作在巳月看来有些性感，红彤彤的嘴唇散发着诱人的光泽让人不禁想狠狠的咬一口。巳月拼命的压抑着自己的欲望，然而没有注意到巳月的异样的博人开始了他的话叨本色。

：“巳月你在哪个站下车啊？”

：“南十字站。”

：“欸！跟我一样欸！你家在哪？”

：“阳光小区XX路的爱情公寓。”

：“那就是我的隔壁小区咯。为什么从来没有见过你？”

：“我是最近在搬来这个城市的。”

：“巳月你知道吗？班上的人对你都感到很好奇呢~”

巳月疑惑的看着博人：“为什么呢？难道我不像一个普通的人类吗？”博人虽然觉得哪里有点怪怪的，不过也没有太在意。他回答道：“可能你给人感觉很神秘吧。大家都忍不住想要知道关于你的一切。。。”

巳月这时看着博人问道：“那博人呢？博人你是怎么看我的？”博人愣了愣：“嗯。。。虽然你话不多，有时候说话有点奇怪，但是我还是蛮喜欢你的。很高兴认识你。”说完就向巳月伸出了手，巳月看了一眼伸过来的手，也伸出手握了握。博人拍了拍手掌：“那我们就算是朋友了，我这个人最重情谊了，我一定把你当成我的兄弟一样，有人敢欺负你我就把他揍飞！”

巳月笑着回答：“谢谢你。”心里泛起一阵失落，不过他内心的小人很快就打起了精神“没关系，现在是兄弟，不过不久后就不是了。凡事都要慢慢来，不可操之过急。”博人把手臂架在巳月的肩膀上：“不过啊，巳月你也要多多和班上的同学聊天，要不然人家会误会你很骄傲的。”

巳月：“别人的看法不管怎样都没有关系吧。我只在乎博人你的看法。”博人小力的捶了捶巳月的胸膛：“都说了不要这样说话了！”博人悄悄的摸了摸自己的脸颊，“好烫！而且自己刚刚做了什么啊！好像小媳妇闹变扭啊！”博人此刻真想找个地洞钻进去，因为实在是太丢人了。

很快，电车到了南十字站。两人就一起下车了，这时躲在角落的一名紫色头发的女生送了一口气，幸好自己从座位间隔的透明玻璃偷窥他们没有被发现。自己的站已经过了都不敢下车，怕被发现，虽然自己的担心好像有点多余因为那两个人好像眼里只有彼此。不过幸好正因为自己没有下车才拍到了宝贝的素材。

她几个键就将刚才的照片发到班上的女生群里，全部人先沉默了几秒后接着引起轩然大波。

在花丛中飞舞的蝴蝶：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

眼泪婆娑：“大大! 666 ! 求更多！”

眼镜美少女：“。。。。。”

山猫：“不愧是班长！”

诅咒的娃娃：“这是我们班的漩涡和转学生。。。。卧槽！他们什么时候。。。”

来世愿成断袖人：“两个校草！没有比这更幸福的了！别说了，我这就去码1万字的同人文！”

下面几个号纷纷说：“大佬！就看你的了！”“大佬！求分享！”“大佬！求飙车！”此言一出，群组立刻炸开一窝。“大佬的车特香务必来一发！”接下来就是整整齐齐的站队行：

“求飙车+1！”

“求飙车+2！”

“求飙车+666”

“现在的问题是谁攻谁受？”大家争论不休，“蓝毛攻，黄毛受！”“黄毛攻，蓝毛受！”就在大家吵得不可开交时，紫色头发女孩弱弱的发了一句：“那个。。。大家听我说。。。这里还有一张照片，希望对大家有帮助。”说完就发送了一张博人捶巳月小胸口的照片，让这场骚动直接推上来巅峰。

“哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！！”

“攻受已定！！！！”

“鼻血狂喷中！！！！”

“已升天。”

“腹黑攻X傲娇受！！！！”

紫发少女露出“嘿嘿嘿”的神秘笑声，然后就下车了。在下车的那一瞬间就恢复了以往的乖乖女的模样，佐良娜看着只发了一连串的“啊啊啊啊啊”还有“我心已死”就不在说话的好友不由得有点担忧。毕竟她好像蛮喜欢巳月的。

看到发送的问候信息全部都是未读状态，佐良娜不安的在房间来回踱步最终决定拨电话给好友。“滴度。。。滴度。。”电话响了几十秒后就被接通里头传来一声急躁的：“喂！”佐良娜仔细听着好友的声音，似乎没有听到任何的，佐良娜小心翼翼的问道：“那个。。蝶蝶。。你没事吧？”

蝶蝶愣了一下后哈哈大笑：“我没事拉。那个巳月喜欢男人也没关系的，他和博人这一类的正是我的菜！”佐良娜扶额：“真是的！我看你没在群组里说话，发你的信息也是未读状态，真是担心死我了！”

蝶蝶站起身离开电脑，她站在窗前天空正好高挂着一轮明月：“抱歉抱歉！刚刚看了群组的信息后浑身热血沸腾，控制不住自己码了一些小黄文。”佐良娜：“。。。。”自己刚才的担忧都拿去喂狗了，她开口道：“那。。。我就不打扰你了。先挂了。”蝶蝶心情愉悦的道：“嗯！如果完成了第一个给你过目！”

佐良娜支支吾吾的道：“谁。。。谁要看那种东西！两个男人。。恶心！拜拜！”蝶蝶还来不及道别对方就已经挂断了电话，蝶蝶想起刚刚佐良娜所说的露出了谜之微笑：“呵呵呵，恶心？上次在她的手机里看到之前在群组里发的那些照片和文档她全部都有保存呢~ 真是可爱呢~佐良娜。”

此时已经回到家的博人，不知道自己和巳月已经引起轩然大波。他回到家后，雏田上前：“欢迎回来。”他坐在饭桌前，看着那一个空着的位置没有放置任何的碗筷：“那个人今天也不回来么？”雏田盛饭的动作顿了顿：“嗯。爸爸他工作很忙，这是没有办法的事。”

博人不能接受这么淡然的妈妈，他站起身：“为什么！他都多久没有回家了！都多久没有陪陪妈妈你了！有多久没有陪自己的儿女了！向日葵这么想念他，他呢！他人在哪里！这样的人算什么父亲。。。 ”雏田严厉的斥责：“博人！”博人停止了咒骂，雏田严肃的说道：“不许这么说你的父亲。”

博人坐下来漫不经心的说：“是，是。爸爸最伟大，最厉害。他每天工作忙碌我要体谅他对吧。听得我耳朵都长茧子了。”雏田看着眼前的儿子突然不知道要斥责好还是劝道好，在她还没有反应过来时，博人匆匆吃了几口饭菜然后说道：“我吃饱了。”然后就起身离开了，雏田连忙道：“等等！博人，你才吃了这么一点！”

但是博人已经上楼了，不理会妈妈的劝说。博人躺在床上，看着天花板发呆，回想起今天发生的所有事，紧绷的心瞬间放松了下来沉沉的睡着了。不知不觉，巳月转到班上已经两个多月了。在一次月考中，巳月从博人手里夺下了年级第一的宝座，班上的佐良娜也发奋图强夺得了第二名的宝座，博人位列第三。

为此博人被不少老师请去办公室“喝茶”，大多数老师都是千遍一律就是一句话：“漩涡同学。我跟你说，从前呢你的成绩好，你有些不对的地方老师都睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是呢，如今你成绩退步了，老师就要劝你了。该做的作业要做，不可以在老是逃课了。”为此博人这几天心情都不太好，巳月也有所察觉但是并没有说什么。

这天放学时，鹿代还是如往常一样要问博人要不要一起回家。井阵把手放在鹿代的肩膀上：“你差不多也应该知难而退了吧？博人都已经两个多月没有和我们回家了，人家现在已经有新朋友了。哪里还会在意我们这些旧人呢 ~ ”

鹿代的脸色沉了沉，走到博人的座位，博人一发现鹿代就打招呼：“哟！鹿代啊! 抱歉了 ，今天也是和巳月一起回家。”鹿代直接回答：“不好意思，今天不是找你的。巳月，我有话要和你说，可以借一步说话吗？”

博人回答：“这样啊，那我们现在走吧，反正我们也要回家了。”鹿代直接打断：“抱歉！博人你就待在这里吧。井阵，帮我看住博人。我有话要单独和巳月说。”巳月望了一眼博人，博人点点头：“去吧。我在这里就好。”

鹿代领着巳月出了课室到一个角落，巳月问道：“请问有什么事吗？”鹿代抓绕了头：“虽然很麻烦，但是我还是要说，作为朋友，你是不是太放纵博人了？博人他和我们不一样，他身上有很多你想象不到的担子。”

巳月淡定的回答：“如果你是指博人的父亲的话，我是知道的。”鹿代心中警铃大作：“看来。。。你的背景也不简单啊。。。”巳月回答：“知道一些，父母彼此是认识的。”鹿代快速的搜索了关于父亲身边的人的家庭状况，他对自己的记忆很有自信，他确定自己认识的人里面并不存在巳月这一号人物，他眉头紧锁：“你。。。到底是什么人？”

巳月微微一笑：“只是个平凡的转校生。”鹿代握紧了拳头：“不管你是谁！如果以后让博人陷入麻烦，就别怪我不客气！到时候，我一定会从你手上夺回博人！”

另一边，在教室和井阵聊天的博人，因为博人的注意力一直放在教室的门没有什么注意听井阵说话。井阵好奇的问道：“你跟那个巳月的关系可真好呢 ~ 呐 ~ 你喜欢那个巳月么？”

博人一瞬间脸上爆红：“你。。。你胡说什么呢！”井阵直接指出了：“你脸很红哦！不要欺骗自己了。”博人支支吾吾道：“两个男的怎么可能在一起。。。。”井阵单手支着下巴：“这不重要吧？只要互相喜欢就好啊。”博人不由得深思这个可能性有多高，这时井阵突然开口道：“其实我时候真的很羡慕你呢 ，博人。”

博人一脸惊讶的问道：“为什么？！”然后博人深思了一下可能性问道：“是因为我的老爸吗？”井阵摇摇头：“不是这么俗气的东西，因为博人你就好像太阳一样，全部人都喜欢你，都会围着你转。”

“是啊，就连这么优秀的他也不例外。。。”

博人一脸疑惑的问道：“是么？我不这么觉得。”

井阵笑了笑：“只是你不知道而已，最好的例子就是鹿代了。”

博人这次真的愣逼了：“为什么这么说？”

井阵冷笑一声：“因为他对你是非常不一样的，他这个人我了解，特别怕麻烦，任何事情对他没有益处就绝对不会去做。但是除了你博人，你是唯一的例外。”

井阵盯着博人的眼睛道：“只要关系到你，哪怕只有一丁点，他都会去做。这可不像他，不是么？”

看博人一脸浑然不知的样子，井阵就觉得心被嫉妒所冲击的快要失去理智了。为什么！凭什么！那个人会这么重视他！自己从小和他一起长大，对他而言也只是朋友而已！

井阵觉得自己快要喘不过气来了，连忙离开了教室，不想被那个人看见自己因嫉妒而丑陋的样子。巳月和鹿代回到教室时，博人正在座位上出神。巳月伸手在博人面前晃了晃：“怎么了吗？”

博人被吓得往后移了一大截，然后他才反应过来：“哦，你们回来了。那我们走吧。”鹿代环视了一下四周：“井阵呢？”博人回答道：“他刚刚突然说有事，所以先走了。”鹿代无奈的开口道：“他这个人哪有什么事。我先去找他，你们先走吧。”

两人漫步的走在路上，博人一直沉思着刚刚井阵对他说的话。“如果你真的已经有喜欢的人，那就要明确的拒绝别人，要不然那个人会很可怜的。”他看着在一直沉默着的巳月，他开口呼唤：“呐，巳月。”

巳月转过头：“嗯？”博人缓缓的开口：“刚刚井阵对我说了，鹿代他好像特别在意我。”博人试图从巳月的表情上看到一丁点情绪波动，然而巳月的表情没有任何变化：“嗯。所以呢？”胸口感觉闷闷的，一股刺痛刺进了博人的心。接下来博人整个人就浑浑噩噩，整个人心不在焉。

这时一辆自行车突然从小巷里头冲出来，巳月大声喊道：“小心！”博人被这声呼喊唤回了神智，他赶快往旁边闪去。博人跌坐在地上，这时那个骑着自行车的人只是回头喊了：“抱歉！抱歉！我赶时间！”大喊道：“真是的！太危险了吧！小心点！”

巳月对坐在地上的博人伸出手：“没事吧？”博人握着他的手：”谢啦。”博人站起来时，右脚突然传来剧烈的痛感让他再一次的跌坐在地上，但是这一次他来着巳月的手吧巳月也一起拉了下来。博人双脚张开巳月的一只膝盖挺在博人的双腿之间，一只手挺在博人的脸颊旁。

两人暧昧的姿势让博人的脸颊染上淡淡的粉色，红润的嘴唇勾起了巳月的欲火。巳月渐渐的向博人靠近，博人紧张的闭起了眼睛，在巳月的嘴唇距离博人的嘴唇还有1厘米时，他的理智连忙制止了他。最终在博人的脸颊落下了一吻。巳月起身看着博人的右脚问道：“扭伤了吗？”

博人心中泛起了失落，想开口说什么但是说不出口。只能点点头，巳月开始搓揉着博人受伤的脚。博人看着一脸认真的揉着他的脚的巳月。“对你而言，我到底算什么？”博人握住的拳头紧了紧。

博人心中泛起了失落，巳月站起身蹲下身背对着博人：“上来吧。我背你回去，”博人趴在巳月背上，帮忙拿巳月的书包。巳月送了一口气，心里还是有点担忧，“幸好刚刚努力克制了自己，但是亲脸颊这样亲密的举动会不会吓到博人，万一博人发现了他对博人的感情然后不能接受怎么办？万一博人厌恶了他怎么办？”他实在没有勇气去想象没有博人的日子，两人各怀心思，不知不觉就到了车站。

这时电车上一对情侣，正在座位上亲亲我我。一名少女正小鸟依人的躺在他的男友的怀里，男友手上拿着一颗糖果：“啊 ~ ”女友也跟着张开口，吃下了糖果。男友拨弄着女友的秀发：“你啊，月事一来就容易低血糖，这是你最喜欢的草莓味。”

巳月看了一会儿就别开了目光，这是属于正常情侣才能做的事情。像他这种特殊人群只会被社会所指责和辱骂，想到这里他决定还是就这样默默陪在博人的身边。珍惜陪伴他的每一分，每一秒，直到他身边的人找到自己心爱的人，然后结婚生子，拥有一个幸福美满的家庭。

多年后，已经成年的巳月接通了电话。电话里头传来一个沉稳的男声里头有着藏不住的喜悦：“喂！是巳月吗？”巳月应道：“嗯。有什么事吗？”博人喜悦的说：“是这样的，就在刚刚我的太太顺利生产了！是个男孩！”巳月的拳头紧握克制着自己的嗓音：“恭喜你了。”

博人没有察觉到自己的好友似乎情绪有点不太对，他依然自顾自的说道：“我决定让你当孩子的义父，你说怎样？”巳月此时已经不知道对方在说什么了，只能像一个坏掉的唱片一样一直重复的回答：“好。。好。。好。。”等通话结束后后，巳月觉得自己是时候离开了，他已经有了一个美满的家庭，他已经不可以在继续干扰和破坏他的人生了，是时候离开了。就一个人静静的离开，静静的从他的世界退出，这是最好的结局。

巳月很快收拾好行李，买好机票。在登机前，他发了个信息给博人：“突然有些事要处理，会离开一段时间。勿念——巳月上。”发完信息后，将SIM卡从手机里拔出，随手扔进了垃圾桶。他踏上飞机离开了这个城市。他从飞机窗上看着这个他待了多年的城市越变越小直到消失在眼前，他缓缓的开口道：“永别了，博人。我爱你。”

这时电车到站了，巳月再次将博人背起带着他走出车站。博人将耳朵贴在巳月的背上，听说和喜欢的人在一次心跳会激烈跳动，希望可以听到巳月的心脏激烈跳动。但是他听来听去只听到自己激烈跳动的心跳，博人忍不住咬了咬嘴唇，手里抓着巳月的衣服被紧紧的揉成一团，和他此刻的心情非常应景。

博人走到博人家的小区，虽然知道位置但是保险起见还是问了问身后的少年路怎么走。来到博人家门前按响了门铃。博人拍拍巳月的头道：“干什么呢？直接进去啊，不用这么客气。”

巳月脸上泛起淡淡的笑意，这时向日葵打开屋子的大门。她一边开门一边说：“妈妈。你回。。。。”眼前是一个陌生的蓝发少年，向日葵歪着头问道：“大哥哥，你是谁？”这时博人从巳月背后探出头：“向日葵。是哥哥啦，这是哥哥的朋友——巳月。”

向日葵甜甜的道：“巳月哥哥好。对了，为什么巳月哥哥背着哥哥呢？”博人不好意思的开口道：“是这样的，哥哥的脚不小心在学校不小心扭到了，所以巳月哥~哥~ 他送我回来。”

博人忍不住想要逗逗巳月，然后看家里不像是有人在家。他问了向日葵：“妈妈呢？”向日葵回答道：“妈妈做晚饭时突然发现酱油用完了，急忙忙就出去买了。”博人在巳月背上伸下手摸摸向日葵的头：“哇！我们向日葵很勇敢呢！自己一个人在家都不怕！”

巳月开口道：“博人，从我裤子口袋里拿棒棒糖给向日葵。”博人把手探进去巳月的口袋，摸索了好半天都找不到，博人问道：“巳月，你到底放哪里了，怎么找不到呢？”巳月柔声的道：“再里面一点。”博人继续往里摸，突然摸到一把熟悉的触感，让他的的手一顿，连忙往后退时手背打到一根棍状物，连忙抽了出来。

他用微笑来掩饰自己的尴尬：“来向日葵，给你的。”向日葵一把接过：“谢谢巳月哥哥。”巳月笑着回应：“嗯！”向日葵带着巳月到客厅，然后去拿医药箱了，巳月将博人放在沙发上，耸耸发酸的肩膀。博人注意到巳月的动作，不好意思道：“过来吧，我帮你揉揉。”

巳月盘腿坐在地上，博人用手臂的部分按着他的肩膀。博人突然间觉得这一幕异常美好，丈夫回来妻子帮丈夫按摩劳累了一天的肩膀放松。“等等！为什么我是妻子！但是好像有点小期待呀！”博人想着想着脸就红了，这时向日葵回来了拿着医药箱。巳月站起身打开医药箱，拿出跌打酒帮博人按揉。

巳月柔声道：“会有点痛，忍着点。”巳月加大了一些力道来，博人痛得：“嘶！”了一声，巳月开口道：“忍着点，万一筋骨错位就很难康复了。”博人看着一脸慎重的对待他受伤的脚，不由得有一点感动，博人开口道：“巳月。”

巳月此时正专心揉着博人的脚，没有看他只回答了一句：“怎么了？”博人的喉结滚了滚：“巳月你对我。。。”这时，一阵钥匙声响起，向日葵连忙道：“妈妈回来了！”然后就兴奋的跑去开门了，巳月也刚好揉好了博人的脚，他问博人：“你刚刚想说什么？”

博人将一肚子的话吞回去肚子里：“没什么。。。”雏田看到巳月向他打招呼：“欢迎光临，谢谢你背博人回来。博人他总是毛毛躁躁的，以后就拜托你多多照顾巳月了。”巳月回答道：“不会，您放心我会好好照顾博人的。”

巳月看了看时间：“那我先告辞了。”雏田吩咐博人：“去送你的朋友吧。”博人一蹶一拐的到门口，博人玩心再次大起在巳月的脸颊上亲了一口：“巳月哥哥，拜拜~”

巳月摸了摸被亲的脸颊，愣愣的看着博人。博人紧张的道：“怎。。。怎么了！？我都叫你哥哥了，兄弟之间亲一下脸颊都不可以啊？”巳月笑了：“当然可以。”博人内心忐忑不安，一直关注着巳月的反应，看他并没有露出反感的表情，送了一口气，幸好不讨厌，只要不讨厌就好了。

博人吃完晚餐后，躺在床上下兴奋的滚了滚。今天虽然受伤了，但是却很开心。接下来，两人在班上的互动越来越亲近，女生们都一眼星星眼的看着这两人的发粮。无奈好景不长，美好的时光总是短暂的。

这天一位老师缺席，一位学校的训导主任来代课。他点过名后开始出言嘲讽：“哟 ~ 我们学校的小公子今天在班上啊 ~ 真是好意外呐 ~ 我还以为小公子又要为学校的缺席率做出伟大的贡献呢~”这阴阳怪气的语调让博人在抽屉里的拳头紧了紧，博人装作不在意的道：“没什么啊，老师，偶尔还是要好好听课的啊。”

老师冷哼一声：“最好是呢~好好听课的话为什么这次月考会掉去第三名呢？果然还是这所学校的学生素质太差了吧~一个下面毛都还没长齐的小屁孩整天霸着一个年级第一的宝座，被其他白痴吹得天上有地上无的。你们看这窗外的天是不是很大，天有多大这个世界就有多大。日本的教育实在是太老土和古板了。什么家政课，什么社团活动，要这些东西有什么用。爱国有什么用，这个老古董的国家，为什么不要在二战的时候被毁灭算了！”

这时佐良娜站起身反驳道：“恕我无法认同老师的理念。”这时全班人的目光都集中在佐良娜的身上，蝶蝶悄悄的拉了拉佐良娜的裙子：“佐良娜，不要多管闲事，小心惹祸上身！”大家对学校这位海归的教导主任有着非常深刻的了解，极度崇尚外国的教育和文化，说话尖酸刻薄，将日本的文化贬低的一文不值。而且性格极度高傲，眼睛长在头顶上，非常看不起日本人，虽然她自己也是日本人不过因为拿不到国外的公民权所以只能灰溜溜的回国，这是她一生的耻辱。

佐良娜无视蝶蝶的阻止继续道：“每个人都有自己的理念，我相信老师也也有。我不会给予评价，但是在自己的学生面前极度贬低自己出生的国家以及自己的文化，是一个老师应该做的吗？在自己的学生面前用“下面”这个暗指生殖器官，如此粗俗不堪的词语是老师应该用的吗？“

老师笑了一下：“怎么？用“下面”就粗俗了吗？我以前在外国时，男性都会很乐于分享他们第一次勃起是什么时候，第一次射精是什么时候，第一次自慰是什么时候，第一次梦遗是什么时候。漩涡同学，你今年也15岁了吧，你射过精了吗？你知道什么是射精吗？外国男性这个年龄早就已经不知道和多少女生做过爱了。亚洲男性15岁这个年龄已经发育了吗？我常年在国外不太清楚，真是抱歉~”

佐良娜打断道：“老师可以不要在继续这个话题了吗？小学体育课就有义务的性教育，这边的同学想必都已经学过了。”老师惊讶的道：“真的吗！？原来日本有义务的性教育啊！我好意外呀！我还以为每个人都是靠苍井老师学习造人呢？幸好还有苍井老师这个人才，要不然日本将会面临诞生人口过于稀少的问题呢~哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

佐良娜忍不住扶额“这老师真是在国外得了好多个博士学位的海归优秀生吗？这简直就是泼妇嘛！”老师转移目标至佐良娜：“你是宇智波同学对吧？听说你的英文非常优秀，有没有考虑到国外深造？你这样的人才不应该待在这个老土又愚昧的国家，你应该到外面闯一闯。”

佐良娜愣了一下道：“对不起老师，我暂时没有这个打算。”老师继续坚持不懈的抛橄榄枝：“哎呀，你一个孩子哪里懂得这个社会的残酷和黑暗，在日本这个大男人主义的国家，你身为女子就注定没有什么出路。将来自能嫁给一个男人，为了家庭抛弃所有事业成为一个油头垢面的家庭主妇。这点来说没有什么问题，但是你要知道你抛弃时你就失去了一切，这样你就只能终身依靠这个男人。如果他好好待你，那就没什么问题，但是如果他玩出轨，要和你离婚另结新欢时，你只能跪下来求他不要离，因为你已经什么都没有了。”

说完她深吸一口气接着道：“所以你应该去外国，外国男女是平等的，是自由的，是神圣的！”她一脸期待的看着佐良娜，希望能从她脸上看到期许与向往，她已经准备好为佐良娜铺路让她到外国去。这时佐良娜抬起头冷冷的道：“如果让我出国会变成您这样的人的话，那我宁愿待在这个老土又古板的小国家。”

老师气急了：“哎呀！你这小丫头儿！老师说了这么多你怎么就不明白老师一片苦心呢！”佐良娜反击道：“对不起老师，恕我直言。您不还是日本人吗？您不是一直申请不到外国的公民权而且签证到期所以无奈之下只好回到日本么？”

一说到她的痛处，她的怒火瞬间飙升：“你这个丫头！既然敢这样说我！你这是不尊敬长辈，你父母是怎样教你的！听说你父亲常年不在家，你的母亲一定是妓女对不对？她一定是被你的父亲抛弃了。。。”

这时，一声响亮的“啪！”打断了她的话。班上全部人都沉默了，博人冷冷的道：“不许你再侮辱小樱阿姨！”

几分钟前。。。。

巳月一直按着博人颤抖不已的拳头，直到她开始辱骂佐良娜的部分，博人再也忍不住了：“对不起了，巳月。”说完就挣脱了巳月的手然后冲到老师面前给了她一巴掌。

这时，老师疯狂的大喊道：“你敢打我！你算什么东西！既然敢打我！你还不是靠着你的爸爸才能在这里作威作福！要不是你找了一个好爹，你就算用爬的也别想进这间学校！”老师不断辱骂的言语在加上这几日的烦心事让博人的理智根根绷断。

博人再次抬起拳头时，一只温暖的手握住了博人的手。巳月握住博人的手道：“把手张开。”博人还没反应过来就照做了，巳月从口袋里拿出一块手帕然后轻轻擦拭着博人的手：“我不会阻止你做任何事，但是打她脏了你的手。”全班人被这突如其来的反转惊讶的说不出话来，看着面前的少年认真擦拭的模样，博人烦躁的心渐渐安定下来。。。

他变扭的道：“不是我要打她。。。是她嘴太贱了。。。”巳月微微笑了一下：“说得也是。”他转向老师脸上的笑容凝结成冷笑：“你刚才是在辱骂博人对吧。”虽然面前的少年还是笑着的但是博人的直觉告诉他，巳月生气了！

老师见博人的注意力转移到巳月身上，被把了一巴掌的怒火开始冲击着她的理智，一个凌厉的掌风升起正要落在博人洁白的脸蛋时，一个手掌禁锢了她的手腕，那个手掌虽然看起来洁白又瘦弱但是却爆发了惊人的力气，手腕上传来的疼痛让老师额头冒出了些青筋。此时她脸上凶狠的表情已经挂不住了，但是又强撑着再加上忍着疼痛不喊出声来，一时间表情变得扭曲无比。

她努力瞪着巳月，巳月就不甘示弱的与她对视。冰冷的鎏金色瞳孔可以看到潜藏的怒火，巳月冰冷的声音藏不住潜藏的怒火：“敢动他一下，我就把你扔出去！”老师哀嚎：“你们！你们！既然敢这样对我！我要去校长那边告发你们！”巳月加重了力道，老师的脸色开始苍白，这时同学们开始骚动了。

“你快住手！”

“是啊！你要对老师做什么！”

“对啊！对啊！那可是老师啊！”

“快停手吧！不要在连累大家了！”

“我们一定会被校长批评的。。。”

“是啊，搞不好会在全校面前被点名批评的。。。”

“搞不好还会被严重警告。。。这样我要怎样和父母交代。。。”

“都是你们的错！为什么要对老师动手！”

“是啊是啊！你们要揽下全部的责任！然后退学！”

博人淡淡的看着这群人的嘴脸，明明刚刚还在一脸欣喜的看着发生的一切，都在心里拍手叫好。但是如今一个个都化作正义人士，来指责他们推卸责任，他把手放在巳月的手上：“已经够了，巳月，放手吧。”巳月立刻松开了手，博人看着老师做了一个请的手势：“请吧老师，去校长室。”

老师冷哼一声，回头瞪了巳月博人一眼，大步的向前走了。博人和巳月就离开了课室，佐良娜站起身也要离开教室，蝶蝶阻止道：“佐良娜！你要去哪？”佐良娜回答道：“当然是跟上去了！怎么可以让那个混蛋出风头！而且那个老师刚刚侮辱的我的父母，我要去找校长理论！”

博人缓缓的和巳月走在走廊上，老师已经冲进了校长室。博人并不急着进去解释，他握着巳月的手：“谢谢你，巳月。还有对不起，不顾你的阻止还是冲上去打了老师。。。。“

巳月揽着巳月的肩膀：“我从来没有想要阻止过博人，你想打那个老师就打吧。”博人疑惑的看着巳月：“那你刚刚为什么按住我的手？”巳月抚摸博人的手：“因为刚才博人的拳头握得很用力，这样你会抓伤自己的。我不想看到博人受伤害。”

博人愣愣的看着巳月“从没有一个朋友这样一直关心着他。。。同时心里隐藏已久的疑问再次浮现水面。”两个人就这样牵着手站在门外，这时门被大力的打开了，两人被叫进办公室，校长阴沉着脸坐在里面。

还不等博人和巳月开口，校长先声夺人：“为什么我的学校会有你们这样的学生！殴打和辱骂老师，这是一个学生应该做的吗？特别是你漩涡同学，一直以来顾忌着你父亲的面子，一直对你所做的事情睁一只眼闭一只眼。但是你越来越过分！特别是现在你的成绩下滑了！不会在让你放肆下去了！现在我哪怕是得罪你的父亲也要把你开除！你的父亲是一名赫赫有名的官员，为什么会有你这样的儿子！这简直是他的耻辱啊！你。。。”

博人抬起手：“骂够了吗？可以了吧？我当初可是用成绩进来这间学校的，不管是明示还是暗示我老爸从来没有要你们特别优待我什么或者给我特权。决定这么做的是你们自己，别什么事情都推给我老爸！”

博人看了一眼老师，此时她脸上正挂着得逞的笑容。博人再次看着校长，他露出悲哀的笑容：“您既然这么相信您花大钱请来的博士，那么您就继续相信着吧。要给什么处分都是您的自由，因为在您眼里只有成绩与名声，我这种差生还是早点离开这里吧。”

说完转身就要离开了，他出了校长室后，佐良娜一脸紧张的问道：“怎么样了？”博人头也不回的越过她快速的往教室跑去，巳月正要追上可是被佐良娜拦了下来。佐良娜生气的道：“等等！解释一下是怎么回事！”

巳月将口袋里的手机放到佐良娜手上：“里面有刚才老师所说的话的全部录音。这里就交给你了，把录音给校长听。我要去追博人，因为校长刚刚说要开除博人。”

佐良娜：“等等！为什么我要帮他！”巳月微笑道：“你也不想那种侮辱了你的父母的老师继续待在这间学校吧？”佐良娜推了推眼镜：“好吧！这里就交给我。你先去找博人吧。”

巳月回到班上时，博人的书包已经不在了。巳月连忙背起自己的书包，跑向小树林，他们第一次翻出学校的地方。当巳月跑到小树林时，博人正蹲在地上双手抱着膝盖，巳月讲他的脸从膝盖抬起，博人的眼眶红红的，天蓝色的瞳孔里面有流水在翻腾随时要冲破禁锢。

巳月将博人揽进怀里，柔声的安慰：“没事的，在这里不会有人看见的。你可以尽情的哭。”博人并不像一般人嚎啕大哭，只是听到细微的哽咽声，安静的让人心疼，巳月轻轻的拍着巳月的后背以示安慰。

两人就一直维持着这样的姿势，直到不知道过了多久，博人不好意思的松开巳月的衣服：“对不起。。。把你的衣服弄脏了。。。”巳月微笑道：“没关系，反正一会儿就干了。”说完他吻了吻博人的额头：“我们先离开这里吧，我想带你去个地方。”

两人一下就翻出了墙，巳月拉着博人来到雷门汉堡店。博人无语的道：“你说的想带我来的地方就算这里么。。。”巳月神秘一笑：“是也不是。”巳月牵着博人走到柜台，柜台服务员“亲切”的问道：“欢迎光临，请问要点什么？”

巳月直接叫了四个汉堡，两个大分的薯条和大杯的饮料。服务员微笑道：“好的，请问你是在这里用餐还是外带？”巳月回答道：“外带。”他们带着汉堡走出店外时，博人动了动牵着的手：“我们这样会不会很奇怪啊，刚才那个店员一直在看我们呢。”巳月握着的手紧了紧：“没什么啊，只是牵个手而已。”

这时刚才那个店员和另一个店员打趣道：“多么可爱的一对小情侣呀！”另一个店员兴奋的道：“是啊！两人的手还一直牵着呢~真是太有爱了！” 这时刚才的那个店员道：“不过，刚才被牵着的那个眼睛红红的，像是哭过了。”另一个店员兴奋的道：“该不会是那个攻把他按在床上这样那样，疼哭了吧~？”两人兴奋的拍手叫好，这时另一个店员看不下去了出声制止道：“你们够了啊？整天脑袋里装着黄色废料，思想纯洁一点行不行？他们穿着校服，应该还是未成年吧？”

这时那两个店员更加兴奋了：“哇塞！现在的小年轻可真会玩！教室PLAY！”这时这名店员不在去理那两个没救了的腐女，“作为一名光荣的直男，他要坚定自己的立场，宁折不弯！”

博人想了想，好像也没什么问题就继续牵着了。巳月带着博人到城镇后面的一座小山上，现在已经入秋了，巳月带着走着一条小路往深山里面走去，博人听到徐徐流动的水声，听着很像瀑布。博人问巳月：“这里有瀑布么？”

巳月没有回答，带着博人多走几步一座规模不大的瀑布就出现在他们眼前巳月领着博人在一块干净的石头坐下。博人坐下后，巳月开口道：“之前就想带你来了，你看这里的风景是不是很美？”博人看了看四周，左边是枫叶林，右边则是银杏树林。这座瀑布正处于两种不同的树林的交界点，火红的枫叶以及金色的银杏树叶随着风交织在一起，别有一番风味。

巳月看着博人全神贯注的欣赏这里的风景，柔声的问道：“喜欢这里吗？”博人回头看着他，淡淡的笑了：“嗯。”巳月接着道：“本来想约博人去赏枫或者去赏银杏叶的但是在散步时意外的发现这个好地方。一次过赏两种了，也是挺方便的。”博人被他逗笑了，巳月盯着他笑了好一阵子后，巳月柔声的问道：“还难过吗？”

博人感动得摇摇头：“好一点了。谢谢你，巳月。”巳月握住博人的手道：“其实你之前心情不好时就想带你来了，可是你的脚扭伤了。不敢带你来，怕你的脚受伤更重。”

博人食欲大增，一个人吃掉三个汉堡，吃了薯条喝了汽水打了个饱嗝。巳月送了口气，总算把他哄开心了，“刚刚博人在他怀里可怜兮兮的哭泣的模样简直让他心疼死了。”

吃饱了，也开始有力气思考了。博人看着飞舞的枫叶和银杏叶决定问出自己的疑惑：“呐，巳月，你是怎样看我的？”巳月笑道：“对我而言，博人你是太阳哦。”博人看着他严肃的道：“我不是这个意思！我想要知道对你而言我到底是什么！”巳月伸出食指和拇指按着博人的下巴，一口吻了上去。

博人瞪大双眼，看着巳月的俊脸近在咫尺，看起来是那么的不真实，但是嘴唇上传来的感受无比真实，暖暖的热热的。巳月灵巧的舌头调弄着博人的舌头，博人的僵硬的配合，巳月看博人的面色越来越涨红，巳月赶紧和博人分开，一条暧昧的银色丝线垂钓在两人的舌尖。巳月笑道：“这就是我的答案。”

博人愣了愣然后低下头，回了句：“嗯。。。。”他的脸颊和耳朵都红了，巳月看着博人鲜红欲滴的耳垂他俯下身含着耳垂轻轻咬了咬，一阵酥麻感传遍博人全身，几声细碎的呻吟从博人的嘴角漏了出来。

“嗯~啊~”博人用尽全身的力气将巳月推开，他后退了几步。脚后跟踢到瀑布的石头，整个人往后卧去。。。。巳月没想到事态会发展成这样，他连忙跳起，手掌放在博人的后脑勺，两人就这样跌进瀑布里。

当两人跌倒瀑布底部时，巳月突然吐出大量气泡，博人连忙拉着巳月向水面游去。“泼啦”一声响起，两个少年从水面浮出，博人拉着巳月上岸，两人趴在草地上不住喘气，突然博人想到什么，连忙站起身检查巳月。

果然在巳月右手的手背上发现了伤口，刚刚巳月在跌落进瀑布的那一刻，把手护在他的后脑勺，减低了跌进瀑布里的冲击力，巳月的手被水里尖锐的碎石给划伤了。此时，伤口渗出一条血丝跌落在草地上。

博人连忙将身上的手帕撕成两半当作绷带帮巳月包扎伤口，少年眉头紧锁，紧咬着下唇：“对不起。。。让你受伤了。。。”巳月摇摇头：“没关系，我只是手背受伤而已，如果博人受伤的话就是头部受伤了。”

博人感到非常自责：“如果我没有推开你的话，你也不会受伤了。。。”巳月摸摸博人的头：“没关系，是我不好，没想到你不能接受这样亲密的举动。下次我会注意的。”

博人一把揪着巳月胸前的一小块布料将巳月拉到自己面前然后吻了上去，博人的舌尖撬开巳月的嘴唇然后调弄着巳月的舌尖，巳月瞳孔收缩，很快反客为主从博人舌尖夺过主动权，不断侵略着博人的口腔在里面沾染上属于自己的印记。

良久，两个紧紧相拥的少年分开。博人把额头贴在巳月的额头上：“这也是我的答案。”巳月微笑道：“谢谢你，博人。”突然博人鼻尖一痒，连忙别过头打了个响亮的喷嚏。巳月松开博人：“现在已经入秋了，我们如果不赶快取暖的话，会感冒的。”巳月去树林拾起一些树枝，开始钻木起火，没有多久就出现了一团小小的火苗，巳月蹲下身子向火苗吹气，火势渐渐变大，博人也捡了不少柴火回来，放在一旁。

巳月坐在地上拍拍身旁，博人在他身边坐下。巳月抓着博人的衣角：“把衣服脱了。”博人的脸立刻爆红他握住巳月抓着他的衣服的手：“嗯。。。巳月，我们这样会不会太快了。。。我还没准备好。。。”巳月一脸坏笑道：“只是要你把衣服脱下来烘干而已，你在想什么 ~ ”博人打了巳月一拳：“你！”巳月接下博人的一拳把他拉进怀里然后摸摸博人的头：“别闹，宝贝。再闹等下就感冒了。”

博人愣了一下：“你。。。你叫我什么？”巳月抓起博人的衣角把衣服拉起然后对博人说道：“抬起手臂。”博人抬起手臂巳月把博人的衣服脱下后摊开放在地上，自己也双手交叉把衣服脱下放在一旁。

博人看着巳月背部流畅的肌肉线条，他的眼睛顺着背部的线条延申至巳月的臀部。。。。博人开始觉得好热，火焰好像烧得太旺了，巳月放好衣服后，坐回博人旁边：“宝贝啊，你不就是我的宝贝吗？”说完移动到博人背后一把将他揽进怀里，博人觉得自己好像变得很奇怪了。他不想拒绝巳月亲密的举动反而想与他更亲密一点，博人转过头在巳月的脸颊上亲了一口：“这是你努力生火的奖励。”

巳月看着怀里的少年舔了舔嘴唇：“这样哪够。”博人转过头：“没有了，你别得寸进尺！”巳月笑了一声：“你不给，那我自己拿了~”说完就把扑倒博人把在按在地上亲，亲着亲着巳月捏了捏博人胸前的两个粉色的红豆，那个从未被开发的地方被刺激得挺立起来。

巳月的手从博人小腹一路探索到肚脐往下三寸的部位，裤子因为弄湿了紧贴着挺立的器官。巳月拉开博人的拉链，恶作剧的弹了弹被内裤包着的勃起，然后狠狠的捏了捏博人的乳头，原本只是半勃起的阴茎在双重刺激下迅速的胀大，挺立着薄薄内裤。

巳月离开了博人的唇，博人的手不经意的碰到巳月的裤裆，手心里传来熟悉又陌生的触感。博人面色潮红：“你也硬了~”博人的声音变得有些软绵绵的，那是每个男人都熟悉的被欲望打磨的音色。博人的拉开巳月裤裆拉链发现里头的阴茎早已将内裤挺到了极限，内裤已经快要包不住里头的挺立了。

博人坐起身然后帮巳月脱下内裤，里头的阴茎挣脱了束博弹了出来。博人看着巳月壮观的雄伟惊呼道：“好大。。。”巳月再次将博人推到：“我会让你舒服的。。。。”

巳月开始用他的阴茎摩擦着博人的阴茎，虽然隔着一层薄薄的布料但是从布料传递过来的快感让两人欲火焚身，嘴里不断发出呻吟声，随着两人不断增加速度，悉悉索索的声音随着风游荡在树林间。此时，树林里的小动物们被从瀑布传过来的动静惊动了，纷纷里瀑布远远的，但是仍然有好奇心旺盛的小松鼠藏在树上悄悄的注视着地上的两人。

虽然现在已经入秋了，但是两人却仿佛置身于春天一般温暖甚至有些炎热，两人的额头都留下细细的汗珠。随着呻吟声的频率越来越高昂，两人同时突破了临界点，两股灼热的岩浆喷射在同一层布料上，白浊的液体渗透过布料交融在一起，不分彼此。

巳月瘫倒在博人的身旁，博人不好意思的别过头不看巳月。巳月微笑着把博人的脸掰过来“温柔”的把博人的注意力拉回来，他们就这样躺在草地上直到夕阳西下。橘色的光线染满了天际，鸟儿纷纷吱吱叫欢喜着飞回鸟巢，天空上飘着几朵薄云，一股浓厚的墨色从东边出现将天空渐渐渲染成暮色，夕阳将两个少年的影子融为一体。

告别了巳月后，来到家门口，想到今天在学校发生的事情。博人的表情变得严肃无比，：“唉，要怎样向妈妈解释呢？如果妈妈知道自己被学校开除一定会很生气。。。。”他站在门口，不敢进去家里。就在这时，大门从里面打开了。向日葵从里面走出来，她看到博人惊喜的道：“哥哥回来了！快点进去吧！为什么站在外面呢？”

博人支支吾吾的道：“额。。。哦。。。是向日葵啊，哥哥这就进去。”博人进到家门时，听到客厅传来妈妈的声音：“博人，过来这里。妈妈有事情和你谈。”博人四肢僵硬，同手同脚的走向客厅，雏田正一脸严肃的坐在沙发上，看到博人就指示博人坐到她面前。

博人坐下后，一直低着头，双手紧紧的抓着自己的裤子。雏田缓缓的开口：“校长刚才打电话说了今天学校发生的事。。。”博人连忙站起身鞠躬道：“对不起！妈妈，我不应该冲动打老师的！”雏田看儿子认错态度诚恳，微微点点头：“下次不要这么冲动了，知道吗？”博人看妈妈非常淡定疑惑的问道：“我被学校开除了。。。妈妈不生气吗？”

雏田微笑道：“你没有被开除哦。”博人惊讶的问道：“为什么？！”雏田神秘一笑：“你要好好谢谢你那个叫巳月的朋友。”

40分钟前。。。。

正在煮晚饭的雏田听见电话响了，对一旁帮忙的向日葵说道：“去帮妈妈接电话。”向日葵接了电话后呼唤妈妈：“妈妈，电话是找你的。”雏田接了电话后，校长交代了事情的前因后果后挂断了电话。电话挂断后，手机又响起了，雏田疑惑的道：“今天怎么这么多电话啊？”

电话是自己的多年好友小樱打来的，里头传来一把富有活力的声音：“哟！雏田，现在方便说话吗？”雏田回答道：“嗯，没关系。”小樱继续说道：“我刚才听我女儿说了今天学校发生的事，你的儿子很帅气嘛！真羡慕你有这样一个好儿子。”雏田回答道：“怎么会，刚刚校长说了要让他停课三天当作小小的惩罚。”

小樱回答道：“这样已经很不错了啦，已经是最好的结果了。反正那个老师也已经被开除了。不过，也是要好好谢谢那个叫巳月的男孩呢。”雏田问道：“为什么？”小樱惊讶的道：“你不知道那个录音是叫巳月的男孩子录的吗？”雏田回答道：“不知道，刚才校长打电话时并没有提起。”小樱回想起刚才女儿的话说道：“对了，佐良娜好像说巳月把录音丢给她后就追博人了。”

小樱赞许的道：“这孩子真是敏锐呢，他是博人的朋友吧？替我好好谢谢他。”雏田回答道：“好。”小樱：“那就这样咯，先挂了。拜拜”雏田回答道：“拜拜。”

就在博人回到家的几秒钟前，一通电话响起。雏田走过去接听，里头传来一把少年的声音：“喂，请问是伯母吗？”雏田回答道：“是，请问有什么事吗？”巳月回答道：“是这样的，博人应该不会被开除，但是他以为自己被开除了，所以应该不敢回家。我已经把他送到小区了，算算时间，现在应该到家门口了，出去迎接他吧，万一一直站在门口而感冒了就不好了。”

雏田回答道：“好的，谢谢你这么关心博人，今天的事也多亏你及时录音，要不然博人可能会被开除。”巳月回答道：“没关系，伯母，这是我应该做的。”很快电话就挂断了。

雏田交代完了事情的经过后：“所以啊，你要好好谢谢巳月知道吗？人家这么帮助你，有空的话多多邀请他来我们家玩。这停课的三天你就好好待在家里，不要乱跑了。”博人点点头，心里忍不住感到欣喜，“妈妈这是接受巳月了吗！？好开心！”

博人在换衣服准备洗澡时，通过全身镜看见内裤外面有一层深色的已经干了的水渍。只有他自己知道是什么东西的痕迹，他连忙将内裤卷起收进柜子里然后随便拿了另一条来顶替今天的内裤。

华灯初上，博人躺在床上，回想起今天发生的一切。“今天自己的心情真的像云霄飞车一样大起大落，不过，幸好自己勇敢的迈出那一步，而且还获得了回应，真是太好了。”博人不由得觉得庆幸，幸好今天把话说开了，要不然就这样错过一个这么温柔的人，真是太可惜了。

博人不由得想起今天两人在树林里做的坏事，脑袋开始发热。“哦 ~ 好像有什么东西觉醒了 ~ ”拉下裤子小博人已经变得精神奕奕，博人下床打开柜子，拿出今天的那条内裤，他躺回床上，里面的是他自己的味道，外面的是巳月的。。。。

他一边闻着内裤上残留的味道一边套弄着自己的阴茎，脑中开始出现巳月的低沉的声音，巳月的帅气样貌，巳月洁白的身躯，巳月雄伟的下体。。。。巳月的一切让他无比疯狂，让他沉迷于其中无法自拔。

当他快达到顶点时，嘴巴不自觉的呻吟：“嗯~啊~ 嗯~哦~ 巳月，哦 ~ 巳月 ~ ”达到最巅峰时，快感比以往的手淫还要强烈无比，他第一次体验到了朋友所说的如同云霄飞车一般的快感，龟头再次喷射出大量白浊的液体。他想站起身清理，但是因为快感而酸软的四肢不允许他离开床上。

意识到自己做了什么的博人忍不住把头埋在枕头里：“啊啊啊啊啊！！！自己到底做了什么啊！！既然用自己的内裤来手淫！！！真是太丢人了！！不过上面留着的味道真的好好。。。。博人抓起内裤再次吸了一大口。”他休息了一会儿后，觉得四肢不再酸软便起身收拾惨局。

博人掏出手机，发了条讯息给巳月：“今天真是谢谢你了，晚安。祝你有个好梦。 Ps ： “我爱你！” ”博人发完后有点后悔了，这样会不会有点太肉麻了啊，会不会吓到巳月。。。

巳月看到简讯后笑了，回复道：“这是我身为你的男朋友应该做的，我也爱你，晚安。”博人看到简讯后收不住脸上的笑意，看了一遍又一遍，虽然只是简短的几个字，但是却让人感到无比安心。博人将手机拥在胸前，甜甜的进入梦乡。

隔天早上10点多，博人被一阵粗暴的敲门声吵醒，一把低沉的男声在门外响起：“博人！博人！已经10点多了！还不起来吗！？”博人不耐烦的踢开被子，下床一边揉着眼睛，一边抓绕着肚子然后打开门：“什么事啊。。。”看到博人一眼睡眼惺松的样子，他严厉的道：“快点下来吃早饭，吃完早饭我有事情要和你谈。”说完他看了看手表：“我只剩下一个小时了。”

博人的表情变得严肃，他绕过自己的父亲头也不回的道：“既然你忙，那就现在说吧，不用先吃早餐了。”两人在沙发上坐下，鸣人严肃的问博人：“为什么要打老师？你知道爸爸已经工作很忙了，你妈妈一个人顾家很辛苦，你这样只会给她添麻烦，还有你这样让爸爸很丢脸，别人会怎样看爸爸呢？”

博人的火气窜窜的往上冒，他打断道：“你知道她是如何侮辱我吗！？你知道她是如何侮辱佐良娜吗！？你知道她是如何侮辱小樱阿姨吗？！你什么都不知道，和校长一样只会不分青红皂白的指责别人！”鸣人被博人激烈的反弹给吓呆了，博人并没有想要停下的意思：“对！你也知道妈妈辛苦，她已经很久没有见到你了！她和向日葵有多想念你，你知道吗！？”

博人继续骂道：“你一直说工作，工作，工作，一点也不关心家人！你。。。”就在这时，一个响亮的巴掌打在博人脸上。“啪！”的一声响起，虽然打在脸上但是疼的并不是脸，而是心。。。。心好疼。。。

看着博人呆愣的模样，鸣人在拉回了自己的理智他连忙想要揉博人的脸颊：“博人。。。对不起，爸爸不是故意的，爸爸只是一时冲动。。。”就在鸣人的手快要触碰到博人时，博人把鸣人的手掌拍开了。博人冷冷的道：“我不需要！”然后转身跑了出去，他打开大门，穿上拖鞋跑出家。

他在奔跑时刚好遇到卖菜回来的向日葵和雏田，雏田看博人慌慌张张的样子问道：“怎么了？”博人原本想停下脚步，可是后头却传来鸣人的声音：“博人！”博人连忙拔腿就跑，不顾后面家人的呼喊。

他就一直跑呀跑，跑呀跑，跑呀跑，不知道跑了多远，只是一心的想要跑得更远 “跑！跑快点！再跑快点！不够！还不够！还要再跑！为什么。。。为什么看不清路了。。。”他撞到电线杆，跌倒在地上，他双手抱膝坐在地上哭泣。就在这时，一阵熟悉而温暖的怀抱环住了他，鼻子闻到熟悉的味道，耳边传来的是熟悉而温柔的语调：“为什么又哭了？”

博人连忙抬起头，狠狠的擦了擦眼眶，因用力过猛导致眼眶有些发红，并努力的想要忍住泪水。巳月温柔的问道：“为什么不哭了？”博人哽咽的道：“因为不想每次都被你看见我这样狼狈的样子。。。”巳月再次抱住他，轻轻的抚摸博人的背：“我说过了在我面前你可以尽情的哭，所以不用忍了，哭吧。”

博人听到这样温柔的语调，已经忍耐已久的泪水忍不住决提而出。博人发出了撕心裂肺的哭声，他的手紧紧的抓着巳月的袖子，滚烫的泪水不断将巳月的衣裳浸湿。不知道过了多久，经过一番发泄，博人的情绪开始稳定了一些。巳月再次背起博人，大起大落的情绪让博人的精神进入非常紧绷的状态，此刻巳月宽阔的肩膀，让他感到安心。

一但身体放松下来后困意上涌，博人沉沉的睡了过去。巳月将博人带回自己家中，将博人放到自己床上，盖好被子就去厨房准备午餐。当博人悠然转醒时，博人坐起身环视了四周，周围的摆设都是没有见过的。博人突然闻到一股香味，从早餐开始什么都没吃的肚子已经发出咕噜咕噜的声音抗议。

博人顺着香味来到了厨房，粉色的围裙穿在巳月身上一点违和感也没有反而还添了点居家的味道，让博人的心暖暖的。从博人的方向看过去，可以看到巳月那充满暗青色青筋的手正慢慢翻炒着窝里的食物，双手的袖子卷起，围巾束着的部分凸显了巳月腰部的线条，巳月的腰虽然看着挺细，但是博人想到那日看到的巳月雄伟的那里，让博人一阵脸红心跳。

博人看着巳月看得入神，巳月转身时发现博人正呆呆的看着他。他出声提醒道：“怎么啦，为什么站在那边？来了就说一声啊。”博人回过神来，连忙道：“没什么，只是在想事情。”博人思考了一下后问道：“这是你家么？”巳月回答道：“是啊，是我背你上来的。”

博人接着问道：“你不是说过你的家在隔壁小区么？为什么你会出现在那里？”巳月看了博人几秒，然后把手里的菜肴放到桌上，拉着博人到阳台，然后指了指楼下的垃圾场：“那里就是刚才你蹲着哭的地方。”博人为自己的体能的爆发感到惊讶：“哇！我都不知道我可以跑得这么远！”

博人坐到饭桌前：“话说回来，也太巧了吧。我随便跑就跑到你的小区了。”巳月笑着回答道：“这就是缘分。”巳月用手拨了拨博人的刘海：“还疼么？”博人一模就摸到他额头左边有被包扎好的伤口，一不小心碰到伤口博人疼得“嘶”了一声，巳月连忙按下博人乱摸的手。

巳月叮嘱道：“每天都要上药，洗澡时注意不要碰到水，知道了吗？”博人敷衍道：“嗯。知道了，可以吃饭了吗？”巳月郁闷的坐下，默默的趴着碗里的饭，博人吃得狼吞虎咽还不忘称赞巳月的厨艺，看着博人吃得开心巳月心里那点不快立马烟消云散。

跟博人一起吃饭巳月觉得自己的胃口都好了不少，比平时多吃了一碗饭。看着吃饱后躺在沙发上揉着肚子消食的博人，巳月不动声色的走到博人旁边帮忙揉着肚子，“不出他所料，触感真好！但是眼下还有更重要的事情要处理。”

他开口问道：“现在可以告诉我了吧。为什么会跑到这里来？为什么还会受伤？”博人不想回答巳月的问题，直接闭上双眼，巳月俯下身子咬了咬博人的耳垂，根据上次亲密的经验，这是博人的敏感点。

巳月还在博人的耳边吹气，博人觉得全身都酥酥麻麻的，嘴里不自觉的发出：“嗯~”巳月捏捏博人的脸颊：“我是你的恋人，有权利知道一切。”博人睁开了眼，缓缓说着今天发生的一切。

当听完博人的叙述后，巳月沉默了半响，然后拥着博人道：“对不起，我还是做的不够好，让你面临了停课的处分。”博人轻轻拍着巳月的背：“你为我做的已经够多了！停课三天而已已经很好了，谢谢你，巳月。有你真好。”

巳月直接吻上博人的唇，一顿热烈的亲吻后，巳月忍不住咬了博人的嘴唇。博人疼得连忙分开巳月：“嘶！为什么突然咬我？”巳月鎏金色的瞳孔闪烁着奇妙的光芒：“嗯 ~ 你的嘴太甜了，想把你吃掉 ~ ”

巳月看见博人的嘴唇下有着浅浅的牙印，十分满意并伸出舌头舔了舔。博人有点汗颜，明明和巳月亲亲已经很多次了，以前怎么没有发现到他还有咬人和舔人的习惯呢？但是能够见到这一面的博人，他也很高兴。

突然博人想起来巳月并没有接受处分，他这个时间应该在学校上课的。他看着巳月并把自己的疑问问了出来，巳月摸摸他的头道：“因为如果我去的话，那里并没有你在，所以我不想去。今天打电话给班主任请了三天的假期。”

博人惊讶的道：“你直接请了三天假？！学校不是规定不可无故缺席三天么？”巳月不在乎的道：“我用的理由是身体不舒服。”博人无语，老师应该不会相信吧，不过算了，反正老师都没说什么，他又何必在意。

巳月看了一下墙上的时钟对博人说道：“现在已经下午三点多了，你还是打电话回家通知一下你在我家吧，要不然家人会担心的。”博人犹豫道：“可是。。。”巳月摸摸他的头：“你别担心，如果我没猜错的话，博人的爸爸应该是还没有了解事情的真相所以才会这么生气，你的妈妈应该会和他解释清楚的。”

博人思考了片刻后，点点头，用巳月的手机拨打了家里的电话号码。“嘟嘟嘟~”一阵短暂的拨打音响起后，电话被很快接通：“喂！”里头传来了一阵低沉的男声，但是如今却失去了平时的沉稳带着一丝急躁。

博人愣了一下，直到电话那头的人再次问道：“喂！”声音还多了几分焦虑。博人回过神来：“妈妈在吗？”鸣人顿了一下后，回答道：“在。”然后把电话交给了雏田，雏田焦急的问道：“博人，你现在在哪里？我们都很担心你啊！”

博人回答道：“我没事，我现在在巳月家里。”雏田送了一口气然后说道：“你不要生爸爸的气，昨晚我还没和他说清楚他就挂了电话，没想到突然在我出去时回来了。我已经解释清楚了，我这就把电话给他让他和你道歉。”

鸣人接过电话：“博人，对不起。是爸爸没有搞清楚事情的原委，真的很对不起。”博人回答道：“算了，我早已经习惯了你的样子。你不是还有工作吗，赶紧去吧，工作加油哦。”

鸣人感动的说道：“哦！爸爸会努力工作的！”博人趁热打铁：“那我这几天就住在巳月家咯，帮我和妈妈说一声。”鸣人立刻给了批准：“你尽管放心的住吧！”

博人回答道：“谢啦，老爸。”说完就挂断了电话，巳月问道：“你为什么要睡我这里？”博人指了指额头：“因为这个啊，不想让父母担心。你不会不肯吧？”巳月捏捏博人的脸颊，语气有些危险的问道：“只是这样而已吗？”

博人拍开巳月的爪子道：“不然呢，你还想怎样！”巳月捧着博人的脸颊道：“给你一个机会改口。”博人直视巳月的眼睛，宝石蓝的瞳孔带着一丝慌张：“你。。。你想怎样？可别乱来啊。。。”巳月邪魅一笑：“只是给你的嘴巴一点惩罚~”说完直接吻了上去，自从和巳月在一起后，巳月的吻技突飞猛进，原本还能和巳月抗衡的博人很快就败下阵来。

他躺在沙发上，双腿大张，扭着腰，面色潮红，喘着粗气。巳月乐于见到这个样子的博人，博人伸出双臂遮住脸：“别看。。。”巳月拉开博人的双臂问道：“为什么？”博人小声嘀咕：“好丢人。。。”巳月在博人身边躺下，为了让博人不会掉下去，让他躺在自己的怀里，两人的双腿交缠在一起，姿势看起来危险又暧昧。

巳月吻了吻博人的发旋：“没关系，不管博人什么样子，我都喜欢。”博人把脸埋到巳月的胸膛：“其实我也是想和你多独处一些时间，我们在一起之后都和平时没有什么两样，在同学面前要和你保持距离，不能太过亲密，真的好辛苦。”

说完后先吻了巳月，然后咬了咬巳月的耳垂，还在巳月耳边吹着热气。做完后，博人感觉自己小腹的位子有东西挺着，并渐渐发热和胀大，博人得意笑道：“你硬了。”巳月报复性的在博人细长的脖子上咬了一口：“是谁害的？”说完就起身将博人抱进房间。

时间飞逝，来到了2月份。博人和巳月来到教室时，发现班上的气氛比平时还要热烈，女生们和男生都围成一团聊得热火朝天，他们坐下后，前面的男生转过来问道：“喂，你们觉得今天会收到多少巧克力啊？”博人一时反应不过来：“为什么今天会收到巧克力？”男生吃惊的看着博人：“你不知道吗！？今天可是情人节啊！”

博人恍然大悟：“原来如此。”情人节啊。。。。，突然一个温暖的手抚在博人的手掌上，博人惊讶的转头看巳月，巳月对他微微一笑，博人也跟着笑了。前面的男生察觉气氛突然变得有点奇怪，于是默默的转回身，那两人周围的类似结界一般的气氛是怎么回事？！

虽然是情人节不过也没有什么特别的，两人平平淡淡的度过了一天。这天博人跟着巳月来到了巳月的家，因为自己的妈妈带着向日葵到爸爸工作的地方看望爸爸，会有三天时间不在家。雏田对巳月非常放心，就让博人这几天住在巳月家里。

巳月开始准备晚饭时，想剪开一袋冷冻食品，他对博人说道：“博人，可以去我的书包里的笔盒拿剪刀给我吗？”博人来到巳月的书包，打开后在里面翻找笔盒，突然他发现书本之间夹了什么东西，拉出来一看是装在信封里的信。

一，二，三，四，五。。。。一共五封信，看这些信边缘全部变皱了应该是匆忙之下偷偷塞进去的。博人也搞不清楚自己内心的情绪，心口像被大石闷着，他坐到巳月的床上，打开了第一封，博人知道自己不应该打开，但是他还是忍不住想要知道这些女生会怎样写情书，毕竟他可没有收过情书。

打开第一封，入目的是属于少女的秀丽的笔迹，仿佛一个少女在博人的耳边轻声细语的叙述着自己的恋情，那是一段美好的恋情，值得每个少年去爱惜与怜惜。博人把信翻到背面时，发现字迹并没有印到信的背面，想必是一位柔弱的女孩子。

博人捏着信的手紧了紧，开了第二封来查看，与第一封不同这个写信的女生文笔极好，用来形容爱情的诗句都用上了，但是整篇信件读起来却不会太腻味，应该是国文成绩很好的女孩子。

博人正在看第三封时，巳月就进来了。巳月担忧的问道：“怎么了吗？怎么拿了这么久？”博人被突然进来的巳月吓了一跳，连忙把信藏到了身后，巳月问道：“你在看什么？”博人只好把信拿出来：“这些应该都是写给你的情书，我擅自打开来看了，对不起。”

巳月从他手里拿过信件，并把全部信件都扔进拉进垃圾桶里。博人问道：“你不看吗？”巳月回答道：“没兴趣，不看。”博人拉拉他的手：“你还是看一下吧，难为人家的一片心意。”巳月在他旁边坐下：“你希望我看吗？”

博人低下头，默默无语，巳月抱着博人：“我已经有你了，这就够了。”博人开口道：“谢谢你，巳月。”巳月开口道：“我们一起去准备晚餐吧。”博人回应道：“好！”

夜晚，当巳月穿着浴袍从浴室里出来时，看见博人穿着正坐在床边。巳月问道：“怎么坐在这里？快上床吧，会着凉的。”博人一把揽过巳月的脖子吻了上去，一阵缠绵后，巳月邪魅的笑道：“怎么今天那么主动？”

博人娇羞的道：“我想和你真正意义上的在一起。”巳月婉拒道：“可是这里什么都没有，你会受伤的。”博人起身冲去浴室，不到几分钟拿了一瓶沐浴露塞到巳月手里：“这个应该可以吧，我上网查资料的时候看到的。”

巳月有些意外博人会去主动查这方面的资料，博人将巳月的浴袍的带子解开，看着博人洁白的身躯，博人把手顺着巳月的腹肌一路抚摸至内裤。巳月已经有点微微勃起，博人将手抚在一团物体上。

巳月呻吟了一声，握住博人的手腕道：“你这是在玩火，知道吗？”博人说道：“我想完全属于你。”巳月婉拒道：“可是这里什么都没有。。。”博人往后看了一眼：“这里有床啊~”巳月开始将博人的裤子脱下：“上网说没戴套不好。”博人环住巳月的脖子：“上网说的都是理论，实践才会出真知，不是吗？”

巳月开始捏捏博人胸前的两颗小红豆：“那我们今晚就实践一下 ~ 好吗？”博人扭了扭腰：“可是明天有上课。。。”巳月手一顿：“那我们今晚就不。。。”话还没说完，就被博人反扑到床上，博人迅速的将自身的衣服脱下，随手丢在一旁。

博人一下子从巳月的视线消失，他俯下身靠近巳月的坚挺，先伸出舌头舔了舔巳月的坚挺。巳月的阴茎充满着博人的口水，博人深吸一口气，一口将巳月的坚挺含入，一直一来都是巳月让他享受，今天他也想让巳月享受一把。

博人含着巳月的坚挺，尝试着用舌头拨开包皮，往里面舔了舔。巳月的阴茎在博人的口腔持续胀大。博人艰难的操控舌头卷住了阴茎，巳月再也抑制不住自己的欲望：“对不起了，博人。”他用双腿夹住了博人的头，将自己的坚挺挺入博人喉咙深处。“嗯呜~嗯呜~”因为口腔被塞满了，博人无法发出声音，只能发出细碎的单音词。巳月的阴茎开始流出白色的液体，博人的嘴里充满了巳月的男性荷尔蒙。

巳月快速的将自己的坚挺从博人的口腔抽插，随着巳月的呻吟声越来越高亢，巳月弓起腰，双腿夹住博人的头，手抓住博人的头往下按。滚烫的液体充斥着博人的口腔。巳月的阴茎开始变软，滑出了博人的口腔，博人含着满嘴的属于巳月的精华，一时不知道该怎么办好。

巳月抓着博人的手，一把拉进怀里。博人被巳月这个举动吓得将嘴里的液体全吞了下去，听到一把清晰的吞咽声，巳月满足了笑了几声。博人被满嘴的腥味搞得剧烈的咳嗽，巳月拍拍博人的背：“没事吧？”

博人打了巳月一下：“是谁害的？”说完伸出手擦了擦嘴角。此刻的博人眼眶发红，配合上博人脸颊上的猫须，此刻就像一个小猫一样在舔着自己的爪子。巳月的心产生了一丝悸动，他再次将博人扑到在床上，博人开始反抗：“你又想干嘛？”

巳月看着博人早已挺立的下体，指了指：“你的这里还兴奋着呢~我来帮帮你吧~”说完就脱下了遮掩住勃起的薄薄的一层布料，里头的阴茎一挣脱束博，弹了出来，连带着一条银丝洒在床上，留下一个线条状的水渍。巳月看了看博人的内裤，里面早已湿了一大片。巳月玩弄着博人的阴茎：“博人可真是淫荡啊~”

博人因为快感，回答是断断续续的：“因为。。。太久。。。没有发泄。。嗯啊~”博人突然发出一声高亢的呻吟，因为巳月已经拨开了他的包皮，灵活的舌头快速舔弄着博人的龟头。

博人紧咬牙关，忍住不在发出这么羞耻的声音。但是还是从牙关露出几个音节，让巳月兴奋不已。直到博人的阴茎开始剧烈收缩，巳月才依依不舍的放开了博人的阴茎，此时博人的龟头已经红润无比，散发着诱人的光泽。

巳月握住博人的阴茎，将他的包皮完全拨开，露出整个龟头。巳月伸出手指，搓一下停一下的玩弄着阴茎的龟头，博人承受不住这样的刺激，大脑变得一片空白，嘴巴不受控制的诱人的呻吟。

博人感觉自己的阴茎传来一阵异样的感觉，有什么东西堵住了，导致阴茎周围的肌肉有了酸酸麻麻的感觉，这样的感觉让博人快要发疯，他抓住巳月的手腕求饶道：“巳月~别玩了。。。”

巳月伸出食指轻轻摩擦着手里的龟头：“嗯~博人你在说什么呢？你不说清楚的话，我怎么知道呢~”博人强忍着快感：“你。。。你知道的，快给我。。。。”巳月冷笑一声，对这个答复不太满意，他原本抚摸的食指离开，伸出最细的尾指开始钻进去博人的尿道。

强烈的欲望让博人的理智全数绷断，他屈服道：“巳月，求求你。。求求你快让我射吧。。。”巳月满意的道：“遵命。”巳月一手握住博人的阴囊，一手上下摩擦着博人的阴茎。博人发出了一声呻吟后，滚烫的精液喷射出来。

博人蓝色的瞳孔就这么软软的看着巳月，巳月吞咽了一口口水。将博人的双腿张开，在手心里挤了一些沐浴露，然后开始为博人做扩张的工作。博人感觉着自己的后穴有异物进出：“你在干什么？”巳月笑了：“做准备工作啊，要不然你会疼的。”

巳月做完扩张后将龟头慢慢的插入博人的穴口，察觉到少年的身躯一僵，巳月开始缓缓的在穴口进进出出，内壁被摩擦的快感让博人开始发出细碎的呻吟，巳月觉得博人应该可以承受了，便一口气将全部阴茎插入博人的后穴。

突如起来的剧烈疼痛让博人喊叫一声然后推着巳月：“你。。。你出去！”巳月一手握住博人的阴茎上下摩擦，一手捏着博人的乳头，安抚博人：“很快就会过去了，忍着点。”说完就吻住博人的嘴唇。

剧烈的快感后是如同潮水一般袭来的快感，将博人的理智一点点击垮。“奇怪。。。怎么感觉这么好。。刚刚明明还很疼的。。。”博人宝蓝色的瞳孔失去了焦点，身子因快感变得瘫软。巳月见察觉怀里的人似乎开始享受后离开了博人的嘴唇，开始上下移动在里面探索着。突然擦过了某个隐秘的点，博人发出了前所未有的高亢的呻吟。

巳月吻了吻博人：“舒服吗？插那里的话，会很舒服是吗？”博人的脑袋被快感浸泡得昏昏沉沉只能一直点头附和，巳月继续插着敏感点周围的部分，时不时轻轻擦过敏感点，患得患失的感觉折磨着博人。在巳月第十次擦过他的敏感点时，他开口哀求道：“不是那里。。。是在左边一点。。”

巳月笑了：“哦~那是哪里呀~我是第一次做，现在找不到了。”博人紧握拳头“这个家伙肯定是故意的！”原本饱满的后穴突然变得空虚起来，然后一阵旋转，此时巳月已经在床上，而博人正跨坐在巳月身上。

巳月对着博人说道：“想插哪里，自己上来坐下去。”博人看着巳月那臭屁的笑容，很想一巴掌糊过去。但是后面那还没收拢的后穴传来的空气流动的感觉让他越发欲火焚身。

看着那唯一能够缓解他的饥渴的物体挺立在那里，博人一咬牙瞄准目标就坐了下去。直到完全吞没巳月的阴茎后，巳月说道：“要舒服就自己动。”博人艰难的抬起腰然后在坐下，收拢的更紧的后穴再次勾起巳月的欲火。

巳月狠狠的快速顶弄同一个点，让博人呻吟不已。不久，巳月发现到每顶弄一下博人，博人就会喷射一些液体，兴奋得进攻的更加猛烈。博人被这猛烈的攻势击败得盔甲不留，到最巅峰时，一股温热的液体喷射在博人体内。

在这剧烈的运动后，博人全身乏力，瘫软在床上。他半眯着眼微弱的呼唤道：“巳月。。。”巳月躺在他身边问道：“怎么啦？”博人微弱的道：“这样我就完全属于你了，真是太好了。。。”巳月感动的抱着博人又亲又咬，正当他疑惑为什么怀里的人毫无反应时，一阵细微的呼噜声传来。巳月看着沉沉睡去的博人，吻了吻博人的额头：“晚安，我爱你，博人。”

酷热的盛夏再次来临，博人和巳月再次来到那颗凤凰树下。凤凰树依然和那时一样绽放着满树的花。那时两人还只是朋友，如今两人不但是朋友还成为了彼此最重要的人。

夕阳西下，一个蓝发少年站在凤凰树下，后面传来熟悉的声音：“喂，巳月！”他转身回头看到一个金发少年跑到他的面前，金发少年喘着气：“抱歉，让你久等了。”蓝发少年微笑道：“没关系。”说完快速的亲了他的脸颊一口，博人紧张的道：“你干嘛！这里是学校啊！！”巳月回答道：“没关系，周围没有人在看我们。”

说完他如同初见时一样拉起他的手，一路跑出校门。博人虽然讨厌炎热的夏天，但此刻他发自内心的感谢夏天，感谢那一年的夏天，将巳月带到他身边。两人从炎热的夏天一路跑进凉爽的秋天，跑到寒冷的冬天，跑到温暖的春天，如今再次回到夏天，但是两人的旅程并没有因此结束，而将持续着直到永远，永远。。。。。


End file.
